Butterfly Storm
by Reject Temptation
Summary: When Edward comes to his meadow he spots a brown haired beauty, who is she? Before he can ask she spots him and runs into the forest, only to return evey friday. Will Edward ever find out who his Butterfly Angel is?
1. Wolf Charm

There was a fly storm when this idea came to me.

I was lying in bed and my little sister Abbie {10} Said wouldnt it be cool if there was a butterfly storm?

So this sotry goes out to her. It will not have any lemons becuase its for my little sister.

But i will go a sequal and there will be juicy lemons, apples, and grapes in all of it!

So enjoy.

Song for this chapter: James Blunt - Your Beautiful

Enjoy the...

Butterfly Storm.

EdwardPOV

Standing at the edge of the forest, Forks- Wasinton.

The sun beating down hot and hard on the back of my neck, highlighting my bronze locks.

Gripping onto the two tree trunks hoisting myself up the small lifted ground onto the wet fresh moss.

I began my trek though the forest, hoping, dreaming that it was still there.

My meadow.

A perfect circle surronded by tree of different shades of green from the darkest to the most vibrent, flowers ranging from the brightest of reds to to the softest of violets,

Growing wildely in the open space a small crytstal blue lake could be heard in the distance.

Tall sunflowers plotted here and there as the sun blared down onto the little space lighting up everything making it magical.

I found this place after my girlfriend Tanya decided things had gone to far, after such a gloomy dark day this place lightened my most horrible moods.

It smelt of sunshine and honeysuckle, the buzzing of the bees and the sound of freash dew drops on leaves as you walked into the meadow created the perfect harmony.

Besides the hum of the lake and animals the place was silenced. Untouched. Undiscoved by human antincs which would have teared it down into a new car park for the local store.

So consumed in my thoughts of the bright meadow even on the darkest of days- i tripped over a overgrown root.

Grabbing onto some pieces of bark i lifted myself up and continued my trek.

Though the gabs in the tree spots of light casted though the forest, showing small specs of dust floating around.

Stepping over logs and badger homes i found the opening i have been looking for.

Gribbing the the trees trying toget there as fast as i could the sound of a bell like laugh sounded in my ears.

SO magical, i saw the specs of flowers just by my recked lime green converses noticing the chiming of bells- like laugh helped me get here a little faster.

Hearing the laugh again i looked up and all of my air supply was rushed out of my lungs.

There in the middle of my meadow surroned by the beauty of the flowers a storm of butterflys of all colours, shapes, pattens and sizes swarmed around the meadow completing the fairy-tale look.

Stood a girl, with her back to me her long silky hair reflected by the sun showing hints of the darkest red tumbling down her back reaching past her slender hips.

Wearing a white sundress that complement her porceulin snow white skin it had outlines of vines, birds, flowers and plants shaded in red.

She lept across the meadow laughing her hair following in waves after her filling my eyes with a scence of brown.

She giggled- it was the perfect melody.

"Beautiful" Muttered out of my lips and filled the meadow with silence, without the girls giggles of excitment it became a quiet place- open to the harms of the world.

I saw the girl running though the forest her back still to me holding red converses.

She was gone.

I scared the angel.

Walking into the meadow i could hear the trees shouting and cursing at me to leave, for that this is not my meadow, it was hers.

I was just a tresspasser.

There was a glint amongst the flowers and a few of the unique butterflys that were left.

Leaning down i picked up a small brown metal wolf hanging on a sliver chain.

Where is my Butterfly Angel?

Do you like it? Might make one-shot i wont if i get enough reviews!

As soon as i get 5! I will write the next chapter.

The person with the best review will be a important charter in my story.

Lets go sparkle.

Do the math.

Geeky 


	2. Calm before the Storm

_Guys? I'm SUPER! Sorry._

_I did do spell check and everything :L but fanfic didn't want my spelling to be right by the look of it._

_I wanna thank everyone just after i put the 1st chapter up so many story alerts + favs_

_And i wanna thank you so much. Here's come thankyou's ;)_

_Mrs Vega, thehappyhgoth, Twilight Gleek, Sasibell And a BIG SUPER AMAZING thank you to..._

_Ocean Amber,hers was far by the best and will get a part in my story._

_Enjoy the_

* * *

_Calm Before The Storm _

_EdwardsPOV_

Opening the front door slamming it loudly behind me making the near by vase of flowers shake.

"Edward, sweetie is that you?"

My mother, sweet..caring..loving silky soft Carmel hair that fell just past her shoulders and soft caring honest pure brown eyes.

My father, light blond hair that looks like its almost white pure white skin that suited him and a strong build and emerald eyes that could look into yours and read your emotions.

My big big brother Emmett only 18 with curly black hair and dimples he inherited by my mother, a build that could easily scare away a grown man and sparkling, excitement filled eyes.

My litte sister Mary-Alice 16. Call her Mary she'll hunt you down. She has grey eyes when she gets angry they look like a rough sea. Black hair that points out in all directions.

Last of all me. Edward Cullen, 17. Bronze hair that sticks up in all directions like iv slept for 3 days and not brushed. Deep green eyes like the evergreen trees or sometimes light green like a leaf held up to the sun.

_(I checked the world wide web for their eye colours, the only ones im not sure about are Alice, i couldnt get a answer ANYWHERE! And Carlisle some said blue but most people said green) :)_

Finally i answered my mother.

"Urh" Not in the mood to give a real answer.

Walking up the cream carpet up the stairs staring at the family photo on the lilac wall.

I just grunted and walked to the pristine white door with Edward sketched onto the door with graffiti ranging from different shades of reds and blues.

Slamming my bedroom door behind me i looked around my room, light blue walls, ranges of film posters scatted around the walls,

The back of the house was glass which led to my own little balcony which my sister had covered in fairy lights.

Leaning on the left side of the wall was a double, cream blue and white bed. A old tattered teddy sitting on the pillows leaning on the dark oak headboard.

To the right was two dark oak doors, one led to a walk in wardrobe filled with my converses from the lowest to the highest chuck Taylor's. Filled with my shirts and sweaters, boxers and baggies.

The other door led to my greatest positions, 2nd to what i held in my pocket, my piano white polished keys under the shiny black ones, not even a spot of dust, and when the sun shined on those rare sunny days it swept threw my glass windowslanding on the piano making a rainbow with an 8th colour shined on its surface.

When opening my door on the right was a large bookcase with the classic to the newest books. Stacked with hardback - to paperbacks.

Leaning on my right wall was a desk witha few shelves above it filled with music and a up to date CD player.

Sitting on the desk was the newest computer in technology scatter pieces of paper and pens that had run out of ink.

I felt my pocket for my newest most fave possession, I pulled out the silver necklace with the reddish brown wolf heavy wolf, surprising it was warm against my skin.

Lifting it up i clasped it around my neck feeling it fall on my chest.

A sense of calm came over me as i felt the wolf though my shirt.

Taking a fresh piece of crisp white paper and a old recycled pencil i began sketching the girl.

Dancing, twirling, floating across the meadow her hair, tumbling waves behind her.

The way her small feet swept though the flowers claiming them as her own.

"Edward, dinner" My mothers soft voice glided throughout the house, a voice i once trusted that calmed me during my roughest thoughts, now was no match to the bell like laugh i heard earlier that day.

Dinner was filled with mindless chatter supplied by my siblings and parents.

"So Edwardo, what did you do today? Hook up with a girl?"

Emmett snickered softly and i just sent him a glare- lie!

"Practiced my foot ball what else?" I looked at my plate sliding the now lukewarm steak into my mouth trying to hide my lying eyes from my brother.

His accusing blue eyes stared into my head.

"Son, whats bothering you?"

"Oh nothing much just abit down today."

"Will you be okay for school Monday?, are you ill? You do look abit pale" My mom rambled on.

"Mom I'm fine just- abit down big game Sunday"

"Well be there Son, you'll be fine" My fathers calm words tried to soothe me- I just grinned.

"Yes Pap." Grinning as a smirk appeared on his face.

Soon we was all off to bed. Everyone going to their rooms.

I lifted my clothes off my body and threw them on the floor ready for them to go into the hamper the next morning.

Changing my briefs into a white pair. Yes I'm a brief kinda guy.

I slide under the covers and rested my head into the deep fluffy clean white pillow.

Eventually i fell asleep.

All i could hear was Help.

Them words played over and over in my head.

_Help her._

_Help her._

Waking up the sun burning onto my shoulders i quickly stuck my feet out of the bed- wanting to get to the bathroom first.

Opening the bathroom door grinning i locked it behind me.

Splashing my face with cold water i heard it again.

_Help._

_Help._

I looked into the mirror above my head and in the background was a girl.

Matted black hair that slide down her back in knots and twists that reached her ankles.

Dark blue eyes that looks like a storm at sea.

A white long lace dress that reached her feet splattered with blood and cuts.

Across her cheek was a cut, green around the edges blood pouring down her face and dried blood mattered in her hair

The cut look deep around 2cm's which is pretty deep.

Her arms covered in scratches and open cuts.

_"Help her...please"_

"I-I don't u-understand"

_"Help her"_

"Who? what.. are you okay? Who are you? Help who?"

_"Help my Bella"_

_"My Bella"_

* * *

_This was 1,725 words more or less and it deleted! Well most of it!_

_I thought i was going to cry! D':_

_So 3 more reviews before i place up the next chapter._

_What POV would you like next?_

_Bella? (it would be quite short because i cant give anything away)_

_Rosalie?_

_Jasper?_

_Edward?_

_Okay reviews PLEASE! =D_

_Lets go sparkle._

_Do the math._

_Geeky_


	3. Bloodcurdling

_Okay everyone i want you to read this before the story._

_First i had stared writing this and i had thank-yous for every alert fav and review but i had to restart my laptop and it deleted._

_So im SUPER sorry._

_2nd i only write when i want to. I enjoy writing and don't want to put up chapters because i HAVE to i want to put them up because i want to._

_So if u have little patience and give me my time then a good chapter will come out instead of a rushed and quick one i hope u understand._

_Watching Disney channel Camp Rock 2 is coming on soon LOL._

_Song for this chapter - Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride_

_On the 23th of August i will be going away for 2weeks ill TRY and update. IF i have time. If not I'm taking my notebooks and ill write ideas :)_

_Rated M for language ;)_

* * *

_JasperPOV_

"Bella?"

"Me and Rose are going..."

"ISABELLA!"

Where is she? Se KNOWS she cant be alone in case she does something stupid!

"ROsalie? Wheres Bella?"

"Its Friday dumb ass where do you THINK she is?"

"Oh right"

Running upstairs i grabbed a neon yellow stickie from the window seal.

Finding a blue ball-point ben in one of the draws in the kitchen and quickly scibbled a note and stuck it on the kitchen door.

_Bella-Butterfly_

_Me and Rose have gone to school._

_Don't do anything dangerous_

_Be safe._

_Love_

_Jasper-JJ_

Pulling my worn blue and black back-pack scrabbling out of the white door to meet Rose up the stone path.

We walked down the little mud path Rose slipping slightly clutching to the tree roots.

At the end of the trail was a spec of light, stepping out of the forest me and Rose turned to each other and quickly rubbed off the mud and fixed each others hair.

Walking in awarked silence we arrived at the crusting metal iron sign of Forks High.

A few boys and girls in beanies and converses sped past us on skate boards.

Time to act.

Coughing and roughing up my clothes i walked to a bunch of utter pricks, called friends.

They punched my arm and grinned at my messed up clothes and hair.

"Ohhhh...Did the Jazz-Master get a little spare time before school?"

"Who was it this time Jazz?"

"Where behind the bike shed again?"

I smirked before sorting my hair.

"Well boys, if i told you it wouldn't be a secrete shag would it now?" Smirking i walked towards the front doors.

_My_ boys followed me laughing and punching my arms.

_My Boys...urg_.

Chris- Womanizer, party animal, cares for _NO ONE _but himself.

Robert- Joker, the class clown that's about it always ready for a good laugh.

Carter- The only good one. He knows im faking it. He knows everything. My best friend.

Ethan- Twin of Jayden. Good guys and quite smart but would do anything to climb the solize ladder.

Jayden- Quiet, Down to earth, only mistake? being on of the boys.

And me.

Liar, fake, pretends to shag girls around the wall, utter _disappointment._

I slammed my green metal locker and trotterd towards English, 10 mintues late part of my acting.

"Jasper Swan...Late again i see?"

I just grinned at him.

"I'm not late Mark, you are just early" I think we was on a first name basis.

He sighed loudly.

"Not today Swan, go to your seat.."

Thats pretty much how my day passed. Everyday.

The noisy hum of teenagers talking filled the cathetira.

Me and my boys walked in my arm slung over my new bitch..Emma Williams.

Silence crowed the room and everyone stared as we made it to the back table.

I pulled Emma onto my lap and latched my mouth onto hers our tongues battled.

She placed her hands in my hair and my hands on her ass.

We begin grinding into each other her wet core rubbing me though her skirt.

i nibbed her ear lobe as she rubbed on me.

"Later Emma, We don't want to give them a free show now.._do we_?"

She nodded but didnt remove herself off my lap all the boys wher sucking the faces off some girl besides Ethan.

He was latched at the lips with some man. Perry i think. Yes he his gay.

Some of the guys left the table, their hormones taking over their body.

Besides us on the next table where the Cullens.

Edward. He seemed dazed usually he was with Tanya. Making up. Breaking up.

Emmett, likes to fuck in the toilets. Iv caught him once or twice.

Alice. _Perfect._

_Perfect_ features.

_Perfect_ figure.

_Perfect_ mind.

Just _perfect._

I don't deserve her, i shouldn't even be LOOKING at her. Shes to good for my dirty mind.

To get my mind off her i picked up Emma, and we went to the back seat of her car, with dark tinted windows.

Later...

One condom.

and three lessons later me and Rose made it home.

We didn't talk much. Twins or not.

One day we will, but now its to soon.

We just need to protect Bella.

A few hours later Bella home her feet bleeding and holding her shoes in her hands.

She ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"T-they found it."

"T-they f-found my s-secret p-place!"

All i could hear was Bella throwing things around the room.

The meadow is _HER_ place to forget.

And someone found it?

Grabbing a warm cloth i began scrubbing at the blood foot stains on the floor.

My ear was beside her door and i heard talking.

What..the?

"He_...perfect_."

"found it...mine"

"cant...tried...want to"

Suddenly the room went silent

A huge blood curdling, ear piercing scream filled the cottage.

"JASPERRRRRRR!"

_

* * *

_

_Not my best work._

_3 reviews :) x_

_Do the math_

_Lets go sparkle_

_Geeky._

_Watcha think. D:_


	4. The Perfect Red Wave

_i know it wasn't my best work. trying to get into my Jasper's mind is quite hard :(_

_Hes to focused on thinking about Bella to really concentrate on anything else._

_There are two people who i think i owe on her._

_Twilight Gleek_

_This person reviewed every update and without her to make me feel like writing. This would have been a stupid story that was NEVER update._

_Ocean Amber_

_Again the person gives me long reviews and Ocean may not know it. But it truly helps with my writing._

_I hope this answered your question :)_

_Bella- 16_

_Edward- 17_

_Alice- 17_

_Jasper- 18_

_Emmett- 19_

_Rosalie- 18_

_Plus I'm adding poems from the book: If You See A Fairy Ring_

_Song for this chapter - Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie_

_Enjoy the..._

_Butterfly Storm_

_

* * *

__The Perfect Red Wave_

_BellaPOV_

_Down by the spring one morning_

_Where the shadows lay deep,_

_I found in the heart of a flower_

_A tiny fairy asleep._

_Her flower couch was perfumed_

_Leaf curtains drawn with care,_

_And there she sweetly slumbered,_

_With a jewel in her hair._

_But a sunbeam entered softly_

_And touched her, as she lay_

_Whispering that 'twas morning_

_And fairies must away._

_All the colours of the rainbow_

_Were in her robe so bright_

_As she danced away with the sunbeam_

_And vanished from my sight._

_'Twas while I watched them dancing,_

_The sunshine told me true_

_That my sparkling little fairy_

_Was lovely Drop O' Dew._

I started biting my nails.

Looking at the purple plastic alarm clock, the red flashing digits read 4:29am.

I _HAVE_ to get out of here.

Jumping out of the stuffy bed ignoring the need to shudder from touching the cold floor i swung on my clothes, a sundress hiding the bruises.

I ran my hand though my hair gripping the banister running down the stairs my claustrophobia getting the better of me.

_Its late Bella, go back to bed._

_Bella, Jasper will be worried._

Ignore it Bella.

_Go back to bed._

I'm going to snap.

_Bella?_

SHUT UP! Just...PLEASE! SHUT IT I-I CAN'T TAKE IT

_If you see a fairy ring_

_In a field of grass_

_Very lightly step around,_

_Tiptoe as you pass;_

_Last night fairies frolicked there,_

_And they're sleeping somewhere near._

_If you see a tiny fay_

_Lying fast asleep,_

_Shut your eyes and run away,_

_Do not stay or peep;_

_And be sure you never tell,_

_Or you'll break a fairy spell._

With tears streaming down my face and my mind working in overdrive as i ran out of the front door and though the dark emerald green forest.

My eyesight already re-focaused to the light- or lack off.

I ran though the forest twigs and thorns scrapping on my legs, creating pattens of slanting lines across my legs.

It was pretty in a way the blood slowly sliding down my legs, the perfect red wave.

Stumbling in the darkness i grabbed onto a branch over my head, like my life depended on it.

Swinging over a fallen log.

My breathing picked up.

Urg WHY ARE THE TREES THIS DAMN **CLOSE TOGETHER!**

Sweat was running though my hair and down the sides of my scarred neck.

If i had a anxiety attack here. No one would find me...

What would happen then?

Flashes of ideas went across my worn out mind while still stumbling in the darkest.

Myself- with a therapist. I would go to one.. i don't LIKE being like this but when getting a therapist you need to be honest, spill everything and anything on your mind.

That's whats wrong with them. Your whole soul is lay out in front of you, for them to observe and tell you want _they think _is wrong with _you_ and what _they think _would help _you!_

No matter what. Tell them EVERYTHING. I imagined myself telling them. Everything wrong with me. Then another image.

Again myself in a padded room a jacket keep my arms away from me and tied down to my body.

The same jacket that held serial killers and murders alike.

(i don't know what you have to do to get in a straight jacket- to be honest i don't want to find out either)

I'm not a killer.

I'm not i don't think.

Am i? I guess i am. I'm killing my siblings chance at normal life.

My fathers chance for the perfect family.

_Children born of fairy stock_

_Never need for shirt or frock,_

_Never want food or fire,_

_Always get their heart's desire:_

_Jingle pockets full of gold,_

_Marry when they're seven years old._

_Every fairy child may keep_

_Two strong ponies and ten sheep;_

_All have houses each his own,_

_Built of brick or granite stone;_

_They live on cherries, they run wild-_

_I'd love to be a fairy's child._

I may as well go kill them myself, they have nothing to live for...i killed it all anyway.

Cold brutal air hit my face and legs making the cuts sting and loose the beauty of the red sea with the pain.

_Breath Bella_

This time i listened.

Breathing in the fresh air i looked at the scene around me.

Dew drops, small beads of water clung to every surface from the rain before.

The soft violet flowers stand taller that the long green, wavy grass.

Small butterflys hiding behind the nearest petal.

The damp grass pressing along my shoes and bottom of my legs.

Cold air breathing and swirling around me.

Peaking moon half covered behind a evergreen tree.

The sky was remotely dark and the air frosty setting off the perfect fairytale morning.

The only sound was my ragging breathing. I hated the sound. It reminded me that i was alive and living in a place where i was not wanted.

I enjoyed thinking like a child. To see it from their point of view.

Children see so much more than others. They see things that are hidden beyond the human mind.

They would see the pink, purple, green and aqua fairy's hiding amongst the flowers. Their small dainty wings would fill the meadow with sweet music.

Creatures of the night would lurk in the dark, where they know their father, brother, sister, mother will scare them away.

_The woods are full of fairies!_

_The trees are all alive;_

_The river overflows with them,_

_See how they dip and dive!_

_What funny little fellows!_

_What dainty little dears!_

_They dance and leap, and prance and peep,_

_And utter fairy cheers!_

And for hours...I watched...stared...inhaled each and every detail to memory.

My eyes must have been wide.

I was calm.

Eventually the sun spun its way into the sky.

Sending the sky a orange pink colour, clouds like small cotton balls petted around the sun sending off the warmest glow.

Sunbeams seeking though the spaces, nooks and crannies though the clouds and light danced along the meadow.

Bringing it to life once more.

I wanted to be apart of it.

Instead of being a creature of the night is stepped out from the darkest at the right moment.

Where the sunbeam hit the spot i was standing in and the meadow came alive.

The beams twirled and whirled around the space.

Taking me with them.

Spinning, twirling, whirling, gliding, floating.

Soon the whole meadow was alight with sun.

As i continued my way around the meadow shrieks of laughter escaped my lips.

I was home.

Flocks of butterflies enterd the meadow.

They share the home with me and we danced together.

Butterflies grazing over my skin sending small sparks of heat along me arms.

Tickling at my blood stained legs.

Soon my lungs began burning so i slowed my dancing. Should i go home to wash my cuts?

I wanded though to branches where there was a crystal clear stream with berry bushes and colour fish.

When the light hits the scales of the fish the small circles of clear lights jump along every surface area.

I lent down to the lake scooping water into my palms and throwing over my legs making the blood slide onto the muddy bank and into the water.

Turning the water slightly pink.

Sitting on the bank i picked on the berries which stained my fingers red and purple.

The juice exploded in my mouth, slowing down my hunger.

Maybe i could close my eyes...for...just a ...second

_How far and wide the fairies fly_

_On bright and golden wing,_

_But when they settle down to sleep_

_A gentle song they sing._

_Sweet Queen of Night_

_Soft silver stars_

_We're glad you are so near_

_We seek our beds_

_We rest our heads_

_Without a moment's fear._

_On thistledown_

_In hidden nooks_

_We watch the wanning light_

_The joys of sleep_

_Upon us creep_

_We wish you all good night._

Waking up the sky i looked up at the canopy's above my head. The sky seemed..bright?

I picked myself up and moved a few branches from my view and headed to the meadow.

The sun had moved away from behind the clouds and was shinning all over the meadow.

Sparks of light giving off the most calming mood.

Stepping into the sunlight my body warmed up till i felt all fuzzy inside.

Grinning as a blue and black butterfly landed on my shoulder.

Its fine wings placing butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulder.

Withs wings where blue but a thick grey outline.

The underneath of the wings was brown with lighter brown spots the as the spots got smaller and darker creating the perfect patten repeated on the other wing.

Laughing brightly i felt something warm in my hand and looked up.

Staring bright blue eyes of my best friend.

We giggled together before chasing the butterflies around the field.

I couldnt go to school, so instead i stayed with my best friend.

She died when i was living with my mother.

Or murdered.

_Bella stop thinking about it._

She smiled softly her blue eyes calm.

_I'm happy now._

Her voice was the perfect melody, she would have met a great man and have beautiful children.

I smiled tears in my eyes.

"I miss you" I croaked out.

_I'm here aren't i?_

"Yes but if it wasn't for him. We would both be happy"

I hang my head tears threating to overfill.

_Issa-Bella i told you. I'm happy. I'm fine. I'm here. I'm your best friend._

Smiling gently nodding and whipped away my tears.

_Come then bet i can dance better than you._

She grinned wickedly.

"No need to bet" i grinned.

We both danced around the meadow laughing her laugh filling the whole meadow.

She had the perfect life.

_Happy. Beautiful_. Even at 16. She was _engaged._

I was going to be head bridesmaid.

She would have been my step-sister.

Her and Jasper. They were perfect _everyone_ looked up to them.

At her funeral neither of us cried.

We couldn't because to us? She wasn't dead.

She just couldnt stay any longer.

Smiling bigger i rolled around in the grass laughing and began twirling.

A shudder took over my body.

"Beautiful" It sounded like a angel.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw a beautiful god.

The sun hit his hair at just the right angle showing you the blonds, browns, reds, and oranges in his hair.

His green eyes scanning the meadow.

Quickly grabbing my shoes i ran.

Thorns dug into the souls of my feet.

_Bella! go back! you dropped something._

"I don't CARE"

_Bella...please he can help_

"How did he even get IN THERE! i mean its _MY_ place!"

I threw open the cottage door and ran upstairs slamming closed the door.

Ignoring Jasper.

The bottom of my feet where running out of skin that was ripping of with each step.

Falling backwards i closed my eyes feeling like someone shot the back of my head.

"JASPERRR"

Then i fell into a deep slumber the boys green eyes leading me.

_A little fairy comes at night,_

_Her eyes are blue, her hair is brown,_

_With silver spots upon her wings,_

_From the moon she flutters down._

_She has a little silver wand,_

_And when a good child goes to bed_

_She waves her wand from left to right_

_And makes a circle round her head._

_And then it dreams of pleasant things,_

_Of fountains filled with fairy fish,_

_And trees that bear delicious fruit,_

_And bow their branches at a wish;_

_Of arbours filled with dainty scents_

_From lovely flowers that never fade,_

_Bright flies that glitter in the sun,_

_And glow-worms shining in the shade;_

_And talking birds with gifted tongues_

_For singing songs and telling tales,_

_And pretty dwarfs to show the way_

_Through fairy hills and fairy dales._

_

* * *

__How'd you like it?_

_Did you like the poems?_

_Name of poem + who wrote it:_

_The Fairy Dew Drop by Laura Ingalls Wilder_

_If You See A Fairy Ring by William Shakespeare_

_I'd Love To Be A Fairy's Child by Robert Graves_

_The Child And The Fairies by Author Unknown (excerpt, lines 18)_

_Sleep Song by Steven Kroll_

_The Dream Fairy by Thomas Hood_

_Okay i KNOW there maybe alot of them...but i couldn't pick my favs! they was all SOOO! good D:_

_Anyone have a poem for the next chapter they would like to see?_

_Also- whos POV would u like next it could be ANYONE!_

_Charlie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme_

_Carlisle would be hard but he would be needed when Bella goes to the hospital which she will :)_

_So yeah. Thoughts?_

_4 Reviews pleaseee:)_

_Lets go sparkle_

_Do the math_

_Geeky- ( i think u deserve my name, Paige)_


	5. Dont Judge

_Back from, holiday yesterday :)_

_thanks for waiting so long im just trying to think of what to write for the next chapter._

_what would u like it my story + PLEASE give me your own ideas :)_

_Would you like..._

_Bella getting pregenent (if so a boy or girl + name), Jacob in the story somehow?, Some jealous Edward?, Bella + Edward Marry?, Edward and Bella have sex?_

_Pick as MANY as ur like + ur own ideas :)_

_So heres a little bit of whats happening in a few chapters time._

EPOV

Whats WRONG with me? I had her she was mine!

Every cloud, in every tree-filling the air at night,

and caught by glimpses in everyday object by day-I am surrounded with her image!...

The entire world is a dreadful collection of memoranda that she did not exist,

and that I have lost her!

_I took abit from a story shout out of u can guess what it is? :D_

_Do the math_

_Lets go sparkle_

_Geeky_


End file.
